Hetare City Actors
by ShimaguniHagure
Summary: [Kagerou Project AU] Kiku Honda, an 18-year-old HikiNEET has been a shut-in for 2 years. Sey, a cyber girl who had been pestering with him for the past year, made him accidentally spill soda all over his keyboard. As a result, he was going to step out of his room for the first time in two years.


**Slight OOC characters and not all of the main characters are here, ok? Also, my spelling isn't the best and the pairings weren't intentional. I swear, some of them are my NOTPs. *shudder***

**This follows the manga, by the way, but not completely, especially with the dialogue and scenes like flashbacks and etc. I don't own Hetalia or Kagerou Project, it respectively belongs to Himaruya and Jin.**

* * *

It was another hot summer day of August as the Obon festival was nearing. The sun was shining down on Japan, as many had encased themselves in a room of aircon or cold drinks. It was also the perfect weather to go out and swim in a pool or a beach. Kiku Honda on the other hand, had his room locked away from the natural light and his computer being the only light source.

"Crap. It froze. Oh no, please no." he muttured to himself as he rapidly clicked the mouse and relieved for it to move on screen. He opened his can of soda and drank it, exhausted from the all-nighter he pulled off trying to finish his song. It was already noon, when the sun was at it's peak of blazing heat and so far the day was rather peaceful.

He hadn't heard any noise from the floor that came from his mom or "her". It was pretty nice and he knew it would all end too soon. He'd probably be asleep when it would happen though. "The eye-catching idol that everyone loves has decided to cast her first drama along with..." who was he to care? And since when was his TV on?!

"None of that nonsense matters, surely this song will become number one on the Vocaloid rankings on Nico Nico!" he said. "And then maybe I can create my own album with a variety of Vocaloids used too~" he chuckled as he clapped his hands together. Loud ringing swirled his head and he screeched as he took them off and his door slammed open. Ah, yes, peaceful days were now over.

"HONDA KIKU WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOU BLASTING MUSIC?!"

"MOTHER! IT WASN'T-"

"IF IT WASN'T YOU THEN WHO ELSE COULD IT BE?!"

...

Just like that. Two earfuls in a span of two minutes. He groaned as he picked himself up from the floor and back on his seat and glared at the blue floating pixel on his screen. "Sey, I really hate you." he muttered. "Hehe! Glad to know you are okay, Master!~" she chimed, he sighed as he grabbed his can of soda.

"That alarm just now was a danger alarm for a country."

"At least I know it wasn't completely your fault."

"Hey! Oh, and while you off doing your all-nighter, I spent my night on renaming your files again!~"

"How many times have I told you to leave them be?"

"Guess which one is the folder with Master's scrapped doujinshi of you and Miku?~ If you guess wrong your 'secretive' folder is out for the world to behold their eyes on."

"S-SEY!"

Sey. It was a weird name. Kiku did not even know what person would make a program like her. Or where she came from. She was randomly sent to his email from an unknown sender,and truth be told, he almost cried because he thought she was a virus. A full year after that, here they were now, and still he didn't get her.

Her hair was blue that was tied into two low-pigtails by red ribbons which stood out most from her outfit. She usually wore a blue sweatshirt, zipped up all the way with a black skirt covering her thighs and black leggings with blue highlights. She didn't have feet as her shin and down where pixelated and just blocks of black.

Strange wasn't even the complete description. She was downright cheerful and loud and annoying. She would rename his files and rearrange orders. She could sometimes delete his works that he had worked on for many weeks and he could cry if she really did delete them permantly. She even looks at his browser's history for God's sake. That girl would drive him insane one day. He just knew it.

"Eh, anyway, are you finished with this song? It doesn't look nice enough, let's do this again-" Sey said as she turned around and pressed the exit button of the window. Kiku stood up and gripped his table, "SEY, NO!" he yelled as Sey nearly clicked "No." before Kiku yelled as soda spilled all over his keyboard.

The girl put on an innocent smile as Kiku's face held an unbearable amount of emotion that he has never shown before. "Tissue! Tissue! Tissue!" he muttered as he pulled one after the other dabbing it all over the keyboard and his mouse. Sey stayed put, as Kiku tested out the keys. None of them were working except for some consonants, but the mouse was still alive. The right button.

He walked over to the corner of his room and started sulking with an emo aura around him. "Ah...Master...I'm sorry..." she said and looked down. "If it's alright, will it cheer you up if we bought you another computer?" the emo aura disappeared and Kiku looked back at Sey. "But it's the Obon festival today...there is no way I'll be able to get one by deliver." he said softly.

"Then we have to go out and buy one. That's the fastest way." Sey said. The aura reappeared.

* * *

After ten minutes of contemplating (excludes the sulking) whether to go out or not, he grabbed a red sweatshirt and a pair of sneakers and he was off. He was immediately met by the raging sun that was mocking him. He growled as he placed his arm over his eyes.

"Was it always this hot?" he said, looking down at his phone where Sey was floating about. "It's 30 degrees today, so no. Some people have already fainted from heat stroke and everyone's indoors." she said through he earphones he wore. "30, huh? Let's just get this over with." the NEET muttered. "Let's go!~"

After a few minutes of walking, Kiku had pulled his sleeves up to his elbow and he was drenched in sweat. He stopped in front of a park as he looked at the children playing by the playground. "How can children play in this heat?" he muttered as wiped his face with his arm.

"Wow! The mall we are headed to has the state of the art security system! It's fully run by computers!" Sey said and Kiku looked up at he building he was currently walking towards to. "They even have an amusement park at the roof! Master, can we-" "No."

"Pleaseeeee, master?"

"You're in my phone. How can you enjoy anything when you're in a phone?"

"I can still feel it! Master will have fun too!"

"I don't want to stay out here longer than I have to."

"Then cherish this day you step in and out of the world, you idiot."

"Fine. Just this once."

"Yey!~ Master can be kind after all!"

"What are you talking about? I always am."

"To me you aren't."

"You're a program."

"See? That's an example."

ARTIFICIAL ENEMY 1:END

* * *

**There's not that much difference between Seychelles and Ene right? It wasn't on purpose. I made all the characters fit personality-wise, alright? Except Kiku. It's just-Kiku.**

**I want to see your guesses on who's who! Originally, I planned on the main characters, but I realized it didn't fit in.**


End file.
